worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
VHT-2 Myrmidon
Background (As per The Masters Saga Sourcebook) The Myrmidon VLHRV was born of the same project that produced the Spartas Hover Tanlc, the VHT-X-1 Spartas. As testing progressed and engineers packed more armor and weapons into it, the Spartas began to show more promise as a medium IFV. When the Spartas was re-designated as an infantly fighting vehicle, the Spartas project was quickly retooled as the design for the new force reconnaissance mecha. It entered testing soon after the first shipment of Hover Tanks were being issued to their units, and within eight months, Myrmidon squadrons were being organized within the TC and RP. Designed along the same lines as its big brother, the Spartas, the Myrmidon is a three mode transport, tank and battloid variable mecha. It shares many of the same systems as the Spartas, including power plants, engines and even transformation gear. The interchangeability of parts and ease of maintenance makes the Mynnidon very popular among its pilots and crews. Also like the Spartas, the Myrmidon was designed as an open cockpit vehicle to facilitate quick and easy mounting and dismounting, along with allowing an unobstructed field of vision. Since it was never built to be a front-line unit, the designers felt that the pilot's ASC issued body annor would be enough should he encounter enemy fire. Toward the end of the Second Robotech War, the up-armored VHR-2A1 variant was released with a positively pressurized, climate controlled, environmentally sealed pilot's compartment. This protected the pilots and allowed the Myrmidon to operate for longer durations in all manner of enviromnents. Unlike the Spartas, the Myrmidon was never configured for orbital operations. This "little Hover Tank" excels at its job as a force reconnaissance vehicle. Its hover jet propulsion system combined with its tank/guardian and battloid modes make it a truly all-terrain vehicle able to traverse open fields, forests and jungle, broken country, mountainous terrain, city ruins, crashed spacecraft and even shallow bodies of water. The hover jets are muffled to deaden the sound they produce and allow the mecha to skim along the ground at a mere twelve inches (0.3 m) or clear obstacles up to 80 feet (24.4 m) tall. The Myrmidon's size, even smaller than that of the TASC's Logan Attack Aircraft, makes it easy to hide and ideal for operating in urban areas and wrecked Zentraedi capital ships. While it makes use of the same laser resistant composite armor as the Spartan, it uses less of it and the chassis is relatively lightweight. This gives the Myrmidon an excellent thrust to weight ratio and makes for a lightly armored but lightning fast annored vehicle. Never designed to be a heavy fighting vehicle, the Mynnidon was fitted with only one integral weapon system. Mounted in the arn shields are a pair of triple-barreled plasma cannons like those found on the Spartas. These are mainly for defense and to add covering fire for any reconnaissance troopers who might be operating alongside the mecha. While these weapons are powerful, pilots are advised not to engage enemy armour or massed infantly formations directly. An optional EU-11 gun pod can be lashed to the Mynnidon, but the large weapon is awkward in the mecha's smaller hands and it's a rare pilot who carries one. To help aid the Myrmidon in its role, the mecha is fitted with special reconnaissance equipment. Sensor spoofers and heat shielding hide it from radar and enhanced optics like thennal imaging. An onboard memory drive has enough space to hold a full week's wmih of reconnaissance data (168 hours of video, stills, sound, and sensor telemetry) in a hardened electronics bay. The armor is also coated in a non-reflective, radar absorbing paint to further hide it from the prying eyes of the enemy. A canny pilot supporting a squad of reconnaissance troopers can operate unimpeded for weeks behind enemy lines, all the while feeding much needed intel back to home base. Due to their mission profiles, most Myrmidon squads were well away from the front lines of the Second Robotech War and were rarely brought in as force multipliers. Many survived the war and subsequent Invid invasion, and were a common sight among freedom fighters and resistance cells of the Third Robotech War. This is especially true of the up-annored -2A1 variant, which was highly sought after for its combination of speed and protection Model Type - Myrmidon Class - VHR-2 Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 350 Arms - 150 Arm Shields - 225 (275 for the -2A1 variant) Hands - 85 Legs - 200 Feet - 110 Thrusters - 65 Gunpod - 90 Plasma Guns - 60 AR - 14 Armour - Stops upto and including the equivalent to standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - Battloid - 88kph, Tank - 24kph Leaping - 25m high inall modes and 30m long in battloid and tank modes Hover mode - 240kph Range - 240 hours oerational use Statistics Height - Battloid 4.8m, Hover 1.06m, Tank 3.7m Length - Battloid 2.0m, Hover 4.5m, Tank 5.4m Width - Battloid 2.7m, Hover 1.7m, Tank 1.8m Weight - 16 tons, 14 tons dry PS - Robotic 30 Lift 15 tons, Carry 7.5 tons Cargo - Minimal pilot and survival gear Power System - protoculture cellenergizer usig 8 protoculture cells Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - EU-11 Gunpod Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1800m Damage - 2d4x10 per blast Rate Of Fire - semi-automatic equal to pilots attacks Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Pulse beam gun (2) Primary Purpose - anti-missile/vehicle Range - 2000m Damage - 5d6 per blast. 2d6x10 on a short burst, 3d6x10+30 on medium burst, 5d6x10 on a long burst, 1d4x100+50 on a full melee burst. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Elite with the following bonuses: +1 attack at level 1, 8 and 12 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 parry/dodge at level 4 and 8 +1 autododge at level 2, 4, 6, 9 and 12 +1 strike ranged at level 3 +1 strike hand to hand level 5 +15% piloting rolls Punch - 2d6 Kick - 3d6 Body Block/Tackle - 1d6 Restrained Punch - 5d6sdc (1d6/2mdc) Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 48 targets simultaneously to a range of 30 miles (48km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) and can target upto 12 targets at once Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 400 miles (640km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x16 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d4x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech The RPG